Ancient Fossil Hall Map
Special map for the Wonder Museum Event. There are 5 stages that don’t require to complete. Complete these stages to earn . Three stages are styling battle stages and the other two are quiz stages. You are given 3 free attempts for each stage daily and can reset them for 30 . Getting a question wrong or failing a stage will not deduct an attempt. Stages 1 - Appointment of Museum *Style: Gorgeous, Elegance, Mature, Sexy, Warm *Tags: European, Evening Gown Pigeon National Museum has exhibited a grand ancient fossil! But you have to win the Manager to get take a selfie with it!''https://nikki-lore.tumblr.com/post/173268722579/wonder-museum-ancient-fossil-hall *'Momo:' Wow... What a grand museum... *'Nikki:' So many small departments! How many themes do we have here? *'Ace:' The various exhibits are dazzling. *'Cali:' Hey! Come here! *'Nikki:' Cali, thanks for inviting us here~ What a great place! *'Cali:' This week is the week of Ancient Fossil. Many rare items will be exhibited. *'Momo:' I'm wondering if grilled fish can form fossil... *'Ace:' ... *'Nikki:' Momo... *'Cali:' Don't waste time! I have to have the photo of the giant fossil. A clear photo will get my news first page! *'Nikki:' Alright, coming~ *'Momo:' So crowded!! Hey, you! Don't step on my tail! *'Ace:' What a hot spot... Isn’t here too crowded? *'Manager:' Of course. This super popular giant fossil was excavated recently. Its history is longer than Pigeon! *'Nikki:' Is it from that far ago? What a miracle! *'Manager:' Do you want to take a photo with this big guy? *'Cali:' (No hesitation) Of course! *'Manager:' Compete me over '''Pigeon classic style'. I'll give you the best spot if you win! *'Cali:' Bring it on! 2 - The Trial of Souvenir *Quiz Stage Every hall in the Ancient Fossil Department contains countless knowledge. Correctly answer the questions to win souvenirs!''https://nikki-lore.tumblr.com/post/173268722579/wonder-museum-ancient-fossil-hall 3 - Go! Into the Rainforest! *Style: Simple, Cool, Lively, Cute, Pure ''Cannot imagine they recreate an ancient ecosphere here! Look at the rainforest. Change into cool clothes to explore it.''https://nikki-lore.tumblr.com/post/173268722579/wonder-museum-ancient-fossil-hall *'Ace:' They even recreate the ancient world when these creatures were alive. Cool! *'Cali:' It’s not the only dinosaur that we have to research, the environment is as important. *'Nikki:' They were the ruler of the world before human even really existed! *'Ace:' This is interesting... *(Suddenly, Ace stopped and looked at something) *'Ace:' Is this a rainforest? *'Momo:' Why do I feel a bit cold... *'Cali:' To better research them, we have to rebuild the habitat! *'Ace:' Nikki, let’s have a rainforest adventure! *'Nikki:' Ah? Is there any danger? *'Cali:' Sounds interesting! *'Momo:' I knew what Ace is thinking of! *'Ace:' Why not! It's to trace the history! *'Momo:' Alright, alright... You're the boss... Nikki, change into '''cool clothes' or it will be too hot in the rainforest! 4 - Rainforest Adventure *Style: Lively, Cute, Simple, Pure, Cool *Tags: Pet There are lots of animals in the forest. Change into animal theme clothes and win the contest if you want to know the right path.''https://nikki-lore.tumblr.com/post/173268722579/wonder-museum-ancient-fossil-hall *'Momo:' Why do I feel it's the 3rd time we pass this tree? *'Nikki:' I have a bad feeling... *'Cali:' Are, are we really lost? *'Nikki:' We'd better ask the staff where we are. *'Ace:' But are there any staff around here? *'Cali:' It’s to make the rainforest real. Not many staff are here… *'Momo:' Darn... I will be the grilled fish in the mouth of some other creatures! *'Nikki:' Don’t be so sad, look! Is that a girl over there? *'Ace:' She dresses up like a dinosaur. She couldn't be a staff. *'Nikki:' Hi! I'm Nikki. Excuse me... *(Startled, the girl held the book closer) *'Secret Girl:' Hi, hello... *'Cali:' Hey! What’s in your hand? *'Secret Girl:' Do you read Ferdinand too? It’s an autobiography of Sir Ferdinand. *'Secret Girl:' It tells the story of Ferdinand's adventure in Mirland. I’m wondering did he leave the land and contact other civilization? *'Momo:' (Whisper) Who is Sir Ferdinand? *'Secret Girl:' Sir Ferdinand is the curator of this museum! Many of his items on the journey are exhibited here! *'Ace:' Then you must know how to get out of here? *'Secret Girl:' Compete me over '''small animals theme'. You’ll know when you win. 5 - Confusion of Fu Su *Quiz Stage ''We finally get out of rainforest. Let's relax a bit and buy some souvenir! Hey, isn't that Fu Su?''https://nikki-lore.tumblr.com/post/173268722579/wonder-museum-ancient-fossil-hall Quiz Reference Category:Events Category:Event Maps Category:Wonder Museum Event